Superman
by Of.Winged.Poets
Summary: This is about Max. She’s separated from the Flock, just trying to keep on fighting. It takes place sometime after the Break Up. Based on Superman It's Not Easy by Five for Fighting. Fax. One Shot.


This is about Max. She's separated from the Flock, just trying to keep on fighting. It takes place sometime after the Break Up.

So, this is a song fiction about Max. I've never written a song fic. before, but I hope this turns out well. The song is Superman (It's Not Easy) by Five For Fighting. This is just a one shot, but I have two other MR fictions and a bunch of Twilight fictions.

I don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

The train station buzzes with a cacophony of sound. It's painful to my ears, but the pain is more than welcome. It chases away the numb silence that fills my body. I am Maximum Ride. I am supposed to be invincible, but I feel so pathetically human.

I should be saving the world, but I'm not. Instead, I'm sitting in a train station. This is the last place that Fang was seen. It's so pitiable. We broke up. I let them go on to normal lives, and yet here I am, no better than a stalker.

The hard wood bench beneath me is warm with sunlight. The day is almost too sunny to be real. I sit and pretend that Fang sat right here. I draw comfort from that fact. Lately, I've been weak, defeated. It gets harder and harder to fight without my Flock by my side. I just need to find the hope, the inspiration that I once had. I don't expect to be the best. I don't expect to solve all of the world's problems. I just want to fulfill my destiny. I want the old Max back.

_I can't stand to fly.  
I'm not that naïve.  
I'm just out to find  
the better part of me. _

A hundred people run past my lone bench. I'm a rock in the ocean, an eye in the storm. I'm utterly alone. The world spins on without me, and I feel lost. My anchor is gone. I never realized how much I depended on Fang for support.

The pity party really needs to end. I am the great Maximum Ride. I should be out fighting Flyboys and Erasers. I should be blowing up Schools and taking down Itex, but I'm not. I'm just sitting here while the world goes up in smoke.

The people around me have no idea who I am. They don't know what I'm supposed to do. I could sit on this bench forever and never be bothered. None of them know what I've sacrificed. I'm here to save them, and they don't even recognize it. I'm not complaining; I'm just hurting. It's hard when you're alone.

I'm more than a bird; I'm more than a plane.  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train,  
and it's not easy to be me.

My destiny calls. I must go on. This place has brought me a little strength, but I'm still beneath a crushing weight. I wish that for one moment I could stop being me. Maximum Ride isn't allowed to cry. I'm not allowed to break down. I have to stand strong and win. There's no losing for me. I'm supposed to be a hero, and heroes don't get to go home. At the end of the day, I don't get to run into the arms of someone who loves me. I'm not allowed to buy a train ticket home because I'm not allowed to have a home.

Wish that I could cry,  
fall upon my knees,  
find a way to lie  
about a home I'll never see.

It may be hard to believe that Maximum Ride is saying these things. I've always been the solid one. The Flock would never believe it. Why can't I just give up? I want to turn my back on fate, and go home. More than anything, I want to find Fang and let him comfort me. I want him to shelter me. He's the only one who knows that I can bleed. He knows I'm not immortal. He's the only one.

It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve.  
Even heroes have the right to bleed.

Sometimes, I daydream about going home. It's hard not to dream of a better future. If I didn't have that, I'd be truly alone, truly hopeless. I probably seem insane. Here I am saving the world, and all I can think about is my not-boyfriend. It's all that keeps me going. Everyone needs sunlight, even if they won't admit it.

_  
I may be disturbed, but won't you concede  
even heroes have the right to dream,  
and it's not easy to be me. _

I flashback to when I let them go, my angels. First, there was the break up. I watched half of my family just fly into the horizon. My heart cracked right down the middle that day, a spider web of crevices just waiting to break apart. Then, I left my babies behind. I left them with their biological families. I'd put them in danger for too long. It's better that way. That's when my heart finally shattered. The scars go all the way to my soul.

Everyone's gone, but I'm still here. I'm still fighting. The world is safe tonight. I may be broken and lost, but I'll still do my job. Is it insane to want more? Can I be begrudged even that?

Up, up and away, away from me.  
Well it's all right; you can all  
sleep sound tonight.  
I'm not crazy or anything.

Somewhere in the world, I'm needed. I guess heroes don't get day off. A part of me is disappointed. I didn't see Fang. I guess dreams aren't for heroes either. I won't make that mistake again. It's better to be alone. That way, there's no one to hurt. I can't lose anyone else.

I can't stand to fly.  
I'm not that naïve.  
Men weren't meant to ride  
with clouds between their knees.

I take to the skies, feeling oh so insignificant. We are so very small compared o the world. How can one person change the momentum of fate? Am I stronger than the will of time? I feel like a child in a towel-cape, pretending to be Superman. It's like I'm just searching for my weakness, waiting to be taken down. That might be the only end to this epic battle.

_  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet,  
digging for kryptonite on  
this one way street,  
only a man in a funny red sheet,  
looking for special things inside of me. _

_  
Inside of me_

_Inside of me_

_Inside of me_

_Inside of me_

Maybe the best of me is gone. I could have expended all of my greatness before I began this battle. The Flock is my proudest achievement. I kept them alive. For the most part, I raised them. I guess that's good enough. If I'm all spent, if the last drops of my soul aren't powerful enough, at least they're safe.

Just because I can fly, it doesn't make me a superhero. I'm courting kryptonite. The Flock is my shield, but they aren't here. I'll keep fighting (Fang would kill me if I gave in), but I can't know if it's enough. I may be destined to save the world, but fate likes to play with its pawns. My destiny can change. I'm just fighting as hard as I can to keep that from happening. Maybe, after everything I've been through, Itex isn't my nemesis. Maybe the Flyboys and Erasers aren't my real enemies. It could be that, all along, my real nemesis has been fate.

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet.  
I'm only a man looking for a dream.  
I'm only a man in a funny red sheet.

And it's not easy, ooh oo ohh  
It's not easy to be me.

* * *

Tell me what you think. I might do one for Fang, but I don't know. Hope you liked it. Check out my other stories and review. I almost put Fang's POV at the end, but I thought it'd ruin the flow. I'm sorry if it's too depressing, but angst is sort of my thing.


End file.
